Frozen
by StarrGazer16
Summary: Long ago, Regina had a daughter. She had Rumple send the baby away to a new land. The Baby isn't a baby anymore, and she's found her way to Storybrooke. Can she discover who she is, distinguish her feelings for her long time friend, Finn, and harness her magic before a new threat ruins all of Storybrooke? OC/OC. Regina/Robin. Snow/Charming. Emma/Hook. Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1: Icy Begining

**A/N**: Hola! Thank you for considering my story! 'Frozen' takes place after the season finale, "There's No Place like Home". This may or may not tie in with the show. It also includes some references and plot twists with _Frozen _(The Disney Movie).

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the main plot.**

_Frozen_

Chapter One: Icy Beginning

~Narrative~

(Flashback; Arendelle)

A little girl about three feet tall with pitch black hair and bright eyes jumped onto the armchair and gazed out the tall window. Snow fell outside as it always did in the winter. She sighed contently and leaned her elbows on the back of the chair. Voices and footsteps echoed in front the hall and the door creaked open. The head maid, Elaina, peered in and saw the girl at the window. She stepped in fully and cleared her throat. The girl jumped from the chair with wide eyes, making a small noise that was between a scream and a yelp. "Your mother has gone to the village," the maid said. The girl gasped with a wide smile and dashed from the room. She ran through the halls, down the stairs, through the ballroom, and screeched to a stop at the tall front doors. The maid walked to her, the girl's red cloak in hand.

She draped it over the girl's shoulders and gave her a warm smile. "Be safe, dear." The girl nodded quickly and ran outside, into the deep snow. She ran through the courtyard and stood in the center. She gazed up at the snow falling through her lashes and a high-pitched laugh erupted from deep inside her. She twirled a minute and then continued running. She ran from the courtyard. Her dark hair and red cloak were a contrast to the bleached icy flakes surrounding her. Villagers noticed the lone girl and pointed, spreading murmurs as she ran. She tore through the village with a laugh that belonged to a crazy person. Her small feet took her far from the village and up the snow covered mountain.

She trudged through knee deep snow, holding her cloak and matching dress up. It was just almost at the top when she finally reached her destination: a tall, beautiful castle made entirely of ice. Trotting up the slippery staircase, she marveled at the beauty of it all. Inside, the ceiling was high and a staircase lined the far wall. The girl panted from the trip up the mountain. She'd only made it twice. The first time she only made it half way and had to turn back. She hurried up the second set of stairs and ran into a crystal ballroom. She hurried to the balcony off the far edge and stared out at the scenery.

~Narrative ~

(Present Day; Franklin, New York)

"Gracie," a young man said, as he approached a tall oak tree. He leaned against the base and peered up at the dark haired girl perched a few feet up. "What are you doing up there?" Hadleigh was using her pocket knife to carve bark off the tree. She glanced momentarily at the young man then focused on her carving. "That is none of your business, Finn. And I told you to stop calling me Gracie" she said. He shrugged. "Doesn't mean it's gonna happen." She sat back and looked at him. He smiled and she tried to kick him with her dangling leg. He dodged her leg and started laughing. "Go away, Finn!" Hadleigh shouted.

"I can't. I have orders to bring you back to the van with me" he said. Hadleigh rolled her eyes and slid from the tree. "I hate Maine," Hadleigh complained as they walked.

"It's only for a week. You can survive that long." They made it to Hadleigh's house. In the driveway was her father's pick-up truck with the back full with their belongings. Hadleigh's father walked out of the two-story house and waved to them. "Come on! We're gonna be late, and you know how your aunt gets when things aren't on schedule" he called. He slid into the driver's seat and the two made their way to the truck. Hadleigh slid in next to her father and Finn slid in after her. He shut the door and they backed out of the driveway.

Their monthly trips to Aunt Carole's vacation home in Caribou, Maine, always were a drag to Hadleigh. Finn enjoyed them because he got to spend time away from his alcoholic step father. It took several hours to get to the halfway mark. Hadleigh fiddled with the radio while Finn and her father talked of going fishing. "Hmm," her father hummed. "I don't remember this road." Hadleigh looked up from the radio and noticed she, too, didn't recognize the road. They were going too fast to turn around anyway so she went back to changing stations.

A gasp brought Hadleigh's attention back to the road. "Watch out!" Finn shouted. A wolf was in the middle of the road. Her father swerved to miss it, veering the car into the trees. The side of the truck hit a tree, turning it, causing it to land on it's side and skid several feet. The tires spun, the engine steamed, and one door creaked as it opened. Finn pulled himself from the truck and turned back for Hadleigh. She blinked hard but her vision was still fuzzy. "Hadleigh…Hadleigh!" she barely heard Finn's calls over the ringing in her ears. Her first thought was to find her dad.

She twisted slightly and looked for him, but he wasn't in the truck. Finn unbuckled Hadleigh and pulled her from the truck. She squirmed against him and pulled free. She looked around at the surrounding trees to find her father. "Dad? Dad!" the forest was silent. "Oh my god…Gracie," Finn's words scared Hadleigh. She turned and saw he was looking at her. She looked down and saw a piece of wood or metal sticking out from her abdomen. She didn't even feel it. "We've got to get you to a hospital." Finn went to the back of the truck to find their cell phones while Hadleigh looked around for her father.

She still didn't see him, so she started walking in the direction of the road. "Dad!" she kept calling out until she made it to the road. There was no response. She looked around and something blue caught her eye. It was an odd shape. But in her mind was an image of her father sitting next to her, wearing his blue denim jacket. She gasped and started toward the blue lump. Pain finally ebbed in her abdomen. But she pushed through it and kept walking until she made it to the lump. Her father lay face up with his limbs at odd angles and blood coating every inch of him. "Dad? Daddy…" she dropped to her knees as a wave of pain hit her.

The pain in her abdomen was enough to make her want to scream. But she couldn't leave her father, even if he was dead. She started to hyperventilate and she grabbed her abdomen where the object pieced her flesh. She felt light-headed and then her vision went black. Finn ran to find Hadleigh. He ran a few minutes before he finally found her. She was limp on the ground next to the body of Mr. Hansen, Hadleigh's father. He checked his pulse and found he was dead. He swallowed hard and checked her pulse. It was faint but it was there. He carefully picked her up and started back toward the road.

**A/N**: Please, please, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Storybrooke

_Frozen_

Chapter 2: Welcome to Storybrooke

~Narrator's POV~

~Present day; Storybrooke, Maine~

Finn carried Hadleigh, following the road through trees, until he came upon a town. He remembered passing a sign that said, 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. But the town name wasn't really the thing at the forefront of his mind. He continued through the don, along what he assumed to be Main Street. A moment later he spotted a hospital and made a B line for it. He knew he had to hurry and get help for Hadleigh and the thought of losing her made him feel sick.

So when he finally burst through the doors of the small hospital, he shouted, "Somebody help!" a few nurses and a man that looked like the head doctor at the facility ran to help. A nurse had dragged over a gurney and Finn laid her on it. They whisked her away, back into an area off-limits to public, and a nurse stayed to ask Finn questions. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Finn Abbott, I'm seventeen, from Franklin New York. We were on our way to Gra-Hadleigh's aunt's house when we crashed," he said.

"And who is the girl?" the nurse was writing things down on a pad of paper now. "Her name is Hadleigh-Grace Hansen; she's almost seventeen, also from Franklin. She was in the middle seat in the truck when we crashed," Finn said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. The nurse nodded. "Wait here, okay?" he nodded and she scurried off, into the area where they took Hadleigh. It was starting to get hard to breathe so Finn sat in a plastic chair in the small waiting room.

His foot tapped relentlessly on the tile floor until the doctor emerged from the double doors. He sprang from his seat and stood straight up. The doctor sighed before speaking. "The metal was grinding into her intestines and, it had caused quit the amount of bleeding, but we stopped the bleeding. So far everything looks good but she's gonna need a lot of rest" he said. Finn nodded, absorbing the information. A moment later, a blonde woman walked into the hospital and came to the doctor and Finn. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan, town Sheriff," the woman said, shaking Finn's hand. "Do you know what caused the crash?"

Finn shook his head, unable to think clearly, or, frankly, about anything but his beloved Gracie. A second later a woman with dark hair, in heels, walked in and headed for them. "This is Regina Mills, the town mayor," Emma said, as the woman stood beside her.

"Finn Abbot," Finn said, shaking Regina's hand.

"You were in the crash?" she asked. He nodded. "How are you out without a scratch?" Finn shook his head. "I was…I wasn't hit on impact," he said.

"Who's the girl in the ER?" Emma asked.

"Hadleigh, she was sitting next to me when we crashed. Her father was driving," a disgusting image of Mr. Hansen came to his mind and he wanted to throw up. "He was thrown from the car…he's dead." Finn only noticed the doctor had left when he reentered the room. "She's awake, but she won't be for long" he announced, standing at the double doors. The three went back with the doctor. He led them to Hadleigh's bedside.

Hadleigh sat, propped up gently with pillows. Her face was pale, her lips tinted blue, and her eyes were bloodshot. Machines beeped with signs of life. A blood and saline drip was hooked up to her wrist and she scratched at it, just below the bandaging. She saw them approach and took a deep breath. Emma and Regina stood at the end of the bed while Finn rushed to her side and sat in the chair next to the bed. Hadleigh wasn't ready to face the cold reality of her father's death or that the crash even happened.

"Hadleigh, my name is Emma Swan and this is the mayor, Regina Mills. You're in Storybrooke," Emma said. Hadleigh had tear remnants in her eyes—what Finn guessed to be the cause of the bloodshot eyes—as she looked at Emma and Regina. "That's what Doctor Whale said," she said, her voice a whispering rasp.

"Okay, do you know what might have caused the crash?" Emma asked. Tears trickled down Hadleigh's cheeks and she shook her head. Emma looked like she didn't want to have to ask Hadleigh anything if it was going to make the trauma worse. Regina just stared at Hadleigh. Regina noticed the girl's dark brown hair—it looked to have lightened over time—and her eyes were so familiar. But she couldn't place where she'd ever seen them. Emma pulled Regina aside, leaving Finn and Hadleigh.

Finn rested his hand on top on hers and she looked at him, tears streaming. He looked extremely distraught as well. She shook her head, pulling her hand from his, and settled her eyes elsewhere. After a minute of forcing her eyes open, Hadleigh let her eyes close and rifted into sleep. Finn was still a bit on edge and refused to leave his chair until someone made him. A second later, Emma and Regina stepped back over to Finn. He noticed their presence and stood to be polite. "Has she ever been to Storybrooke before?" Emma asked, gesturing toward Hadleigh's bed. Finn thought about it.

"No, I don't think so," he answered.

"I swear I've seen her before," Regina said, directed more toward Emma than Finn.

"Anyway," Emma said, sending a stern look to Regina. She turned back to Finn. "We'll go investigate the crash site, maybe find out why you crashed. We'll be back if we have more questions." Finn nodded and Regina and Emma left the hospital. Finn sat back down and rested his forearms on his knees.

It wasn't until the next morning that Hadleigh woke again. It was only for about five minutes before falling asleep again. She was on and off awake until the next morning, when she stayed awake permanently. Doctor Whale entered the room first thing in the morning. Hadleigh had only been awake for a few minutes. "How are you feeling today, Miss Hansen?" he asked, looking at her chart.

"Fine…A lot better," she said, numbly. He nodded. "Good. You can leave the hospital today if things go well with your re-bandaging. We've set up a room for the both of you at Granny's until an adult comes to get you."

"Thank you," she said. After the Doctor finished bandaging her wound, a nurse brought in some of her clothes from the truck. Finn left and the nurse helped Hadleigh get dressed in an outfit of her choice and then Finn reentered. She was wearing black leggings; an MSGM floral laser cut black flared skirt with cut-out patterns, a plain black Tee, a Portobello denim jacket, a black flower button Newsboy cap, and silver Vollie Keds. She slid on sunglasses to help cover up some bruising around her face.

She picked up the back pack with her clothes inside off the floor and walked past Finn to the hospital lobby. She had a slight limp on her left leg, the side where the metal hurt her the most. Finn reached out to help as she walked but she shrugged him off, continuing to the front desk. The nurse at the desk saw her coming and put a clipboard on the top of the desk that held a release form. Hadleigh leaned against the desk as she signed it. "Gracie," Finn said. "I know this is hard for you and you want to shut me out, but please don't."

"Who I shut out isn't really up to you, is it?" she asked, dropping the clipboard on the desk, heading for the door. Finn sighed ruefully. He hated it when she went into one of her 'leave me alone' moods. He knew she had good reason to but he wished she wouldn't. He followed after her, as she was already outside. When he exited, he saw she was already heading toward the city line. "Where are you going?" he called, trying to catch up.

"To find my phone," she called over her shoulder. "It wasn't in the bag."

~Flashback; The Enchanted Forest~

As Regina stood near the balcony in her bedroom, she stared into the bright eyes of baby girl, nestled safely in her arms. "What should I name you?" she asked the baby. The beautiful little girl giggled and reached both hands up to try and touch her mother. Regina slid a finger in one of the girl's hand and all of the girl's fingers wrapped around Regina's. "I know," Regina said, the name finally coming to her. "Grace Violet." The baby made a sound of delight. "She's a spitting image, isn't she, deary?" Regina startled and turned, noticing Rumpelstiltskin standing a few feet away, taking slow steps toward her.

She sighed and looked back down at Grace Violet. She never wanted to let the little bundle in her arms go, but the time was here, the time that she would have to give up her baby. "You'll ensure the baby has a good home? That she'll be looked after?" Regina glanced at Rumple and he nodded. "As was the deal," he said. "Now come on, hand her over. I don't have all day." Regina placed a kissed on the tiny forehead of her daughter and passed Grace Violet over to him. "Don't worry. She'll be well taken care of where she's going."

"Where is she going?" Regina asked.

"Ah! I can't tell you that, deary. Another part of the deal." And with that, he disappeared, taking Grace Violet with him.


	3. Chapter 3: To Find A Phone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the plot.**

_Frozen_

Chapter 3: To Find a Phone

~Narrator's POV~

~Flashback; Arendelle~

A harsh knock of the solid wooden doors of the castle echoed into the common room. Anna, who had been walking about the castle, heard this loud noise and walked to the door. She pulled open the doors to a ragging blizzard. "Hello?" she called into the harsh wind and snow. No one stood before the door, or anywhere near it for that matter. Then she heard the most peculiar sound. It was somewhere between a shriek and a giggle. Anna looked down and gasped. A baby, wrapped in a dark cloth, lay in front of the doorway.

The baby wriggle and Anna noticed a note pinned to it's blanket. She quickly scooped up the baby and brought it inside, out of the horrible weather. Anna then read the note:  
_My name is Grace. I'm one months old; I come from a poor family. I need a home. _  
"Grace, huh?" Anna said, looking at the baby. "Christophe! We have a guest!"

~Present Day; Storybrooke, Maine~

Hadleigh was determined to walk all the way to the crash site to find her cell phone. Finn trailed several feet behind, trying to give her some space. She still limped as she walked and Finn wished he could help her. She was his best friend, despite all of her attempts to ditch him. She was the only person that ever listened to him, that was there for him when he needed someone, and both being orphans helped them to get along. Their relationship reminded him of Max Schneider's song 'Manslayer'. He chuckled at the thought and Hadleigh glanced back at him with one brow raised.

They finally made it to the crash site. Her father's truck was right side up, on it's wheels again, on the side of the road. Hadleigh went there first to start looking for her phone. She limped over and pulled open the dented driver side door. She bent as best she could and searched the floor of the truck. Finn sighed and went to the back to look. In the bed of the truck, everything that could be was returned. He started going through everything and Hadleigh slammed the driver side door, make him start. "Easy there," an unexpected voice came from behind and Hadleigh whirled around.

Emma Swan was walking up to the side of the truck from the bushes. "You're still out here?" Hadleigh asked.

"I've been trying to figure out why you crashed and how the hell you ended up over there," Emma said, pointing to the spot where the truck used to be.

"The trajectory doesn't add up," Finn said.

"How do you figure that?" Hadleigh asked, more accusatory than anything.

"Simple physics." Finn continued looking through stuff in the back of the truck. "What are you guys looking for?" Emma asked.

"My cell phone. It has my contacts and my Aunt's information in it," Hadleigh answered.

"Why you get settled, get some rest, and come back tomorrow? There's no rush," Emma said. "You wouldn't want to reopen any stitching."

"…I guess…" Hadleigh said. Finn grabbed one of his bags from the back and searched through it. He came up with a set of keys and he slid into the driver's side of the truck. He turned the key in the ignition and it started without a hitch. Hadleigh hesitantly slid into the passenger side and shut the door. "Do you want a ride back into town?" she asked Emma.

"No thanks. I've got some more stuff out here." Finn nodded and stepped on the gas. Hadleigh clipped on her seat belt and rolled down the window. Being back in the truck made her feel anxious and nauseous. It wasn't a good idea to get back in so soon. They found their way to Granny's Inn and parked alongside the road. Hadleigh was the first out of the car. She went to the back and took out one of her bags and carried it to the door with her. Finn got there first and opened the door, holding it open for her. She walked past him into the Inn.

They walked to the front desk where an older woman stood. "Hello. You must be the ones from the car accident. I'm so sorry to hear about your father," the woman said, directing her last words toward Hadleigh. "I'll show you up to your room." the Woman walked around the desk and led the way up the stairs into a hallway. She led them down to the last room in the hallway. She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She swung it open and then handed the key to Hadleigh. "Here you go," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hadleigh said.

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be right downstairs." The woman left and Hadleigh and Finn walked into the room. There were two identical beds on either end of the room and a dresser to accompany each one. Hadleigh sat her things on one of them and went into the tiny bathroom at the far end of the room. She shut and locked the door and Finn sat on his bed. He hadn't slept but just a few mere minutes since before the car accident. He forcibly kept his eyes open for a while, but then he found himself falling asleep. When Hadleigh came out, Finn was asleep. She sighed and decided to go look for her phone again on her own. She snuck over to Finn and gently prodded his coat pocket for the truck keys.

Once she'd found them, she left the room and walked down the stairs to the lobby. She slipped out of the Inn and hurried to the truck. She slid into the driver's side, gently so as to not damage her wound. She started the truck and started driving toward the crash site. By the time she arrived, night was very near. Hadleigh pulled herself from the truck and shut the door. It would be hard to search in the dark, but she needed to find her phone. She retraced the accident, searched in the bushes nearby, and searched the bed of the truck. Then she heard a vibration sound and saw a dim light. She hurried to the light and dug her cell phone out of the bushes. She sighed in relief when she found it undamaged. She hurried back to the truck before it became too dark to see and drove back to the Inn.


End file.
